


Tolerable

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sokka tries to make the cold a little easier for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Sokka claps him on the back, smiling, apparently unaware of his now frantic scrambling on the ice. Zuko catches himself, breathing slowly, willing himself to calm down. 

"Does the cold ever become tolerable?" Zuko asks, curling and uncurling his fingers. 

"I always liked the cold, but it can take some getting used to. You should just accept the mittens I made." 

"You know that I accidentally burned the last pair." 

"I put extra padding into these. Now you have to try harder to burn these." 

Sokka grins, wagging the mittens back and forth. The stitching is even neater, cleaner.

"I'll wear them."


End file.
